Promotion: Sergeant Major
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Beförderung: Obersergeant SM Wildcat Badge |previous=Promotion: Sergeant |next=Promotion: Chief Sergeant }} Walkthrough *Talk to Naja Salaheem to start the first of 3 mini-games. :Whether you fail or succeed at any given mini-game, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day (following the end of the cutscene) to try again or move on. :Forcing a disconnect during the mini-game, before Naja fails you, will allow you to repeat it on the same day. ::This has been fixed. Disconnecting during the cutscene no longer works. You will have to wait till next game day to reattempt the minigame. :: ::It seems like it is no longer required to wait an entire day for a new attempt. It is possible to give it another try right away. Privates Third Class *In this quest, you are required to train the Privates Third Class Warjal, Qarimul, and Zaldur into decent mercenaries. **Here are the Privates' faces, in case you forget to enable character names during the cutscenes: File:Warjal.PNG|Warjal File:Zaldur.PNG|Zaldur File:Qarimul.PNG|Qarimul Mini-game 1 *'Ensure that you have character names displayed above heads, and that they are NOT disabled using the /names command. If names are disabled, you will have no in-game clue which name belongs to which recruit.' *You will get a cutscene with recruits doing pushups. *The objective in this mini-game is to identify which of the 3 recruits, if any, did not complete the required number of push-ups. *After watching the push-ups scene, select the mercenary that did not complete the task from the menu, or select "none did" if they all completed the task completely. **The easiest way to do this is to simply get a pencil and paper, write the names of the three recruits down, then make a mark every time one of them completes a push-up. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. Mini-game 2 *'Ensure that you have sound effect volume up loud enough to hear the game sounds, and ensure that game sound is enabled. If sound is disabled, or the volume is too low, you will have no in-game clue for correct timing.' *After the Vana'diel day has changed, talk to Naja again. This time you will get a cutscene with recruits doing sit-ups. *The objective of the second mini-game is to press enter/confirm to blow the instructor's whistle with proper timing. *In the "training" session with Abquhbah, which is repeatable, you can practice this timing. **When you press enter with the right timing, a short, curt whistle chirp will sound. **If you press enter with the wrong timing, a less-sharp, two-tone whistle sound will play. *:In simple terms, sharp screech = correct; bird chirp = incorrect. *The correct timing is immediately after the sit-up animation has completely stopped. Make sure Abquhbah's legs and arms have completely finished moving before triggering the whistle sound. **If you are using the windower addon "Enternity", make sure disable it before this quest as it will spam enter and make you fail - //lua u enternity *Once you have the hang of the timing down, enter the challenge. In the challenge, you must wait for all 3 recruits to finish the sit-up animation. Time your whistles properly and you will win. **The sit-up animation for the three recruits seems to be different. For instance, the one on the left seems to relax his arms and legs faster after laying down than the other two. You would want to be ready to hit the button a little faster if he is the last to lay down. If you have to do this part of the mini-game more than once try to notice patterns such as that one. **Another method for getting the correct timing for the practice round with Abquhbah is to not look at the animation, but at the Abquhbah's shadow. (Best done during the day for full shadows) Sometimes he will do a sit-up quickly, other times slowly. However his shadow's animation remains the same. Wait until it (his shadow animation) stops, and then a fraction of a second later press enter. This is actually what you want to look for during the actual training. When all three trainees are lying there, take note of their shadow's position. This will be your indicator as to when they have finished their sit-up. Press enter a split second after the last trainee's shadow has just stopped and you will do fine. **Remember that there is not an exact time when you need to sound the whistle, there is a short period of time after the animation ends. If you are finding this difficult, hesitate before pressing enter. *It is possible to win without a perfect score; people reported 9/10 will suffice. However, 8/10 is not enough. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. Mini-game 3 *After the day has changed, talk to Naja again. This will start the 3rd mini-game. *For the 3rd mini-game, the objective is to lead the recruits on a one-way run through Balrahn's Way. You'll have to encourage lagging recruits on the way so that they do not fall behind. Be careful not to encourage them too much or they will think you are too demanding. *During the "running" scene, simply choose from the menu to encourage any recruit who is falling more than 2-3 steps behind, and they will hustle to catch up. ** As the run continues on, the recruits take longer to catch up when you 'encourage' them. Take note of this so you do not have a recruit behind when you complete the exercise. *After the run is finished, the characters will stop. *Choose "Not now" to end the scene. If all the recruits completed the run, and you did not needlessly encourage them much, you will be awarded the win. *Abquhbah will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. Completion *Talk to Naja after the Vana'diel day has changed and you will be rewarded with a cutscene and your SM Wildcat Badge.